Tales from the Three Worlds
by darlingfox
Summary: A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho drabbles. Various genres, characters and pairings [both het and slash].
1. The Prince

Theme: Dreams  
Pairings: Keiko/Yuusuke  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer:_ Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
The Prince **

She used to dream when she was younger. Of unicorns and dragons, and wicked witches with black cats.

And, of course, of fairytale princes who had white horses and sharp swords, and who saved her from whatever evil she was threatened by. The princes were always tall and polite, intelligent and hard-working.

What she got was a short, ill-mannered and bad-tempered boy who avoided work. He was often beaten down and bloody from battles, hair flat because of the disgusting gel he used.

But he did save and love her, and that was what happily ever after was all about.

_The End._


	2. A Nightmare

Theme: Dreams  
Characters: the Kuwabara siblings  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:_ Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
A Nightmare**

When he woke up, gasping and sweaty, Shizuru was holding him. Somehow she always knew when he had had a bad dream and was always there, ready to chase the nightmares away.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly and wiped the tears away.

"The monsters, they wanted to eat me."

He buried his head on her shirt and whimpered quietly. Shizuru stroked his hair and in the darkness emotions softened her young features. Gentleness, love and above all, understanding. The monsters wanted her, too.

"They are real," he mumbled, and another tremor shook him.

"I know, little brother. I know."

_The End._


	3. Immortality

Theme: Truth  
Characters: Koenma  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Immortality**

The truth is that Koenma is lonely, even though he's surrounded by numerous employees. Sometimes you can barely see him sitting behind his large table, talking to an oni or other and leafing through his papers. At days, there are always distractions.

But at nights when he stands alone on his balcony and watches the clouds, he can feel it. Every day he sees files of ended lives and realises how short they are. Koenma himself is immortal and can't afford to become attached to mortals. They don't last.

He is lonely, and will be for a long, long time.

_The End._


	4. And The Truth Shall Make You Fly

Theme: Truth  
Characters: Botan, Hiei, Yukina  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
And The Truth Shall Make You Fly**

If Hiei's hands weren't full, Botan is sure she'd be dead. Well, maybe not. Anyway, the point was that she honestly hadn't meant to let it slip. It had just happened. One moment Yukina wondered the colour of her brother's eyes, the next the red eyes in question glared daggers at Botan.

Not that he had any reason, really, with Yukina crying and laughing like that. Botan wonders vaguely how long Hiei can live without breathing. Yukina's grip looks awfully tight. Well, as long as Hiei is busy, she is safe. Doesn't mean she will land any time soon, though.

_The End._


	5. A Very Important Thing

Theme: Truth  
Pairings: Hiei/Kurama  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
A Very Important Thing**

"What now?"

"Hello to you too, Hiei."

"Hn. This better be important, Kurama. I have other things to do."

"No, you don't. You were sleeping and were probably planning to do that all day."

"Like I said, other things to do."

"Fine. I do have something to tell you. A very, very important thing."

"Well?"

"Hiei... I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant. You know, having a baby. The usual outcome of large amounts of regular sex."

"You. Baby. Me?"

"Yes, the child is yours."

"..."

:thud:

"Hiei? Wake up, Hiei! It was a joke! Yuusuke bet me to do it!"

_The End._


	6. Bored Now

Characters/Pairings: Yuusuke, Hiei, implied Hiei/Kurama  
Rating: T  
A/N: A sequel to _A Very Important Thing_  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Bored Now  
**

"Yo, Hiei! Kurama said you were looking for me."

"Yes."

"Well, what's the matter?"

"You know about Kurama and I?"

"And by knowing you mean..?"

"We've had sex for months."

"Er... Yes, that. I'm quite sure we all knew about that after camping in the forest with you two."

"I'm bored now."

"What?"

"I'm not interested of him anymore. I want to do something else. You."

"...me?"

"Yes, Yuusuke. You."

"You want to do me? As in, you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. So take off your clothes and lie down. I'll fetch the lube."

"..."

:thud:

:smirk:

_The End._


	7. Sketches

Theme: Inspiration  
Characters/Pairings: implied Hiei/Kurama and Shizuru/Sakyo, several characters are mentioned  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Sketches**

Only Kazuma knows that Shizuru draws. Detailed sketches that, on occasion, show more than eyes can see.

Lately she has been drawing demons. It's understandable after the Tournament but still somewhat disturbing, especially the more bloody ones. Violence, hatred and greed would greet anyone who would be able to persuade Shizuru to show her sketchbook.

But there are other things.

Sadness in Toguro's eyes.

Fear hides in Yukina's smile when she cheers to Kazuma.

Yuusuke is an epitome of determination.

Lust and worry battle on Kurama's face when it's Hiei's turn to fight.

Sakyo's face is always drawn with affection.

_The End._


	8. Pretty As A Picture

Theme: Truth  
Characters: Shiori, Kurama  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Pretty As A Picture**

I watch him and wonder who he is. Certainly not my flesh and blood.

Oh, I've known it since he was born. No member of my or my late husband's family has that fiery red hair or green eyes. No one has his features, almost too delicate and beautiful for a boy, or his lean body. He looks fragile and weak, long hair only emphasizing that, but in this case looks are deceiving. Only fifteen but stronger and faster than men ten years his senior.

I don't know who – or what - he is.

Perhaps, someday, he will tell me.

_The End._


	9. Let's Twister Again!

Theme: Challenge  
Characters: Botan, Keiko, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Let's Twist(er) Again!  
**

"Right hand, green!"

"_Right _hand, Yuusuke! Third round and you're out. And you were the one who challenged them!"

"Your fault for licking that like that! Shit. C'mon, Kuwabara! You can't let them win!"

"Just shut up, Urameshi. Unlike you, I _can_ stretch forward and tell right and left hand apart at the same time. See? Kurama did it too and _he_ was laughing."

"Think you can do it, Hiei? ...yes, it _was_ a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"But he's standing backwa- - _Oh_."

:splat:

"Keiko, you dropped your ice cream. Keiko?"

"Yes... Quite lithe indeed. Ahem. Left leg, yellow!"

_The End._


	10. Bad Timing

Theme: Embarrassment  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Keiko, Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurama  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Bad Timing**

"She can't come with us."

"But why?" Yuusuke asked again, his temperature rising dangerously.

Kurama sighed. This was getting ridiculous and poor Keiko was fidgeting. "Hiei, I don't see any reason either. She's perfectly safe with us."

"We're not safe with her, you idiots. Those demons are especially attracted to blood and she reeks of it."

Yuusuke went from angry to worried in a record speed. "What? Are you hurt?"

Keiko avoided his eyes. "No."

"But he said..."

A comprehension dawned on Kurama who blushed brightly and whispered few words to Yuusuke.

Keiko was escorted home in an embarrassed silence.

_The End._


	11. Empty Cabinet

Theme: Evidence  
Rating: K  
Characters: Dumbledore, Kurama, Hiei  
A/N: Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Empty Cabinet**

The Goblet of Fire was missing. Albus Dumbledore stared the display cabinet where it should've been, where it _had_ been two hours ago. Now there was nothing. The empty space seemed to be mocking him and for the first time in decades Albus cursed aloud.

Later, it turned out that there was not a single evidence to tell who'd taken the Goblet and, more importantly, how it had been done.

----

"That was fun."

"Too easy. I thought you wanted a challenge."

"So I did. How about we'll get the crown jewels next?"

"Been there, done that. That bank, Gringotts, however…"

_The End._


	12. Instinct

Theme: Shining  
Characters: Kurama, Yuusuke  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Instinct**

Kurama's fingers were twitching in a very familiar way. Once upon a time it had meant that anything worth of something and which hadn't been nailed to the floor wouldn't be safe from him in the near future. It was an instinct. He couldn't help it anymore than he could help staring at Yuusuke.

"What do you think?" Yuusuke asked proudly and touched his sore ear. "The cashier said it's cool."

"It's certainly very stylish," Kurama agreed while his brain was skipping impatiently.

_Mineminemineminemine!_

A few days later the earring vanished mysteriously while Yuusuke was sleeping safely in his room.

_The End._


	13. Present

Theme: Date  
Characters: Yuusuke, Keiko, Kurama  
Rating: K  
A/N: A sequel to _Instinct._  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Present**

"Happy birthday, Yuusuke!"

Kurama laughed among the others while Yuusuke tried to wriggle free from Keiko's fierce hug. She had a tighter hold than Kurama's favourite vine and the effect seemed to be the same. Yuusuke was faintly blue when Keiko finally let him go.

"Where's my present?"

"Yuusuke!" Keiko scolded but gave him a tiny packet nonetheless. "Here, you impatient jerk."

"What'd I say?" Yuusuke inquired and ripped the colourful paper away. "Oh, thanks, Keiko! It's awesome!"

"You were so down when you lost the first one, so…" Keiko shrugged.

No one noticed how Kurama's pupils dilated. _Ooooh, shiny!_

_The End._


	14. Caught

Theme: Turn Around  
Characters: Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K  
A/N: A sequel to _Instinct_ and _Present._  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**  
Caught**

"You have a box full of them?"

Kurama swung around, hand in his hair, before the voice registered to his brain. Heart beating wildly and a slight blush marking his cheeks he scowled at Hiei.

"Are you spying on me?"

Hiei shrugged, settling down on the window sill. "There's nothing better to do. Is there a reason you collect them? Some weird Youko ritual I'm not aware of?"

"No," Kurama said with all the dignity he could gather. "I just don't want that my skills will get rusty."

"And so you practise by filching earrings," Hiei said dryly. "How peculiar."

_The End._


	15. Answer

Theme: Hope  
Characters: Yukina, a tiny and vague mention of Hiei   
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Answer**

What is left when your dignity is torn to pieces? How can you go on when you are violated? Where can you find peace when you live in fear? Who can save you when no one knows?

Is there a well deep enough to hide your shame? Is there enough water to wash away the blood? Is there a place strong enough to keep you safe? Is there anyone kind enough to heal your wounds?

What is left when you are alone?

What is left when you are fading?  
_  
What is left?_

There is hope.

A spark in the darkness.  
_  
The End._


	16. Justice

Theme: Mercy  
Characters: the Kuwabara siblings  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
Justice**

"Let me go!"

She ignores the struggling creature in her grip and meets her brother's wide eyes. He is terrified, a little boy huddling against a cold wall and facing his nightmares for the first time.

"Please!"

There are long scratches on his pale cheek from sharp claws. She watches him and sees how his salty tears and red, red blood stain the soft and once so perfect skin.

"Have mercy!"

The creature falls silent when she turns to look at it.  
_  
Fear._

So much fear in the small room.

A squeeze, and then there is blood on her, too.  
_  
The End._


	17. As He Exists

Characters/Pairings: Kurama, implied Hiei/Kurama  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**  
As He Exists**

As a Youko, he was used to the words of praise and want. As a Youko, he expected and demanded them for he was a Youko, a haughty creature of blood and beauty.

As a human, he is used to the words of love and devotion. As a human, he is surprised and puzzled to hear them for he is a human, a mere cage of flesh and bones.

As Kurama, he will not get any of those words. As Kurama, he will not bother to wait for them for he is Kurama, a willing slave of fire and shadows.

_The End_


End file.
